Influence
by Schest the best
Summary: ( Discontinued )...
1. The End Of Hao

Influence 

This is my first fic. I hope you review and show me my mistakes so I can make better chapters and fics.

Chapter 1:

The End Of Hao

* * *

Yoh's POV 

I thought he died, but he managed to stay in my head but luckily I'm strong enough not to let him control me so all he says are about world destruction, killing, world destruction, raping, swearing, world destruction and showing frustration and me helping him. Of course I got sick and tired of his ramblings and sometimes shouted out telling him to keep quiet and I got embarrassed. I keep on telling him in my mind that I'll never join him, so I thought…

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I promise I'll make longer chapters next time. I expect reviews for me to continue. 


	2. Changes

Influence 

**Chapter 2:**

**Difference**

**

* * *

**

Yoh's POV

It was three years after Hao's death and yet he is talking in my mind. But today nothing can go wrong because it's my time to relax so I can lie down on the grass and daydream…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yoh was walking in the park and lay down on the grass. This man came over and said, "Could you spare me some change." Yoh thought to himself, " I've got one buck, maybe that would be enough." But then a menacing voice came up and said, " No, don't give it to him, scum like him should be killed or should be working for it!"

"But he's homeless and has no money."

"No, Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!

Hao's shouts became louder and louder. Yoh felt his head was going to burst so he shouted, "All Right, I'll Kill Him!" With that Yoh got the sword of Light and cut the man in half. Yoh looked down and said, " Hey, this isn't half bad, in fact it feels good." Hao said, " It does, doesn't it? Finally my words have finally been thought of." With that Yoh looked up, and you could see his eye color was dark red, and then he laughed hysterically and made his way home while thinking of what to do.

He finally reached home. He shouted, " Anna, I'm home!" Went to the living room and watched T.V. Anna walked up to the living room and said, " Yoh, what do you think you're doing?" Yoh replied, "What do you think I'm doing, I'm watching T.V., what are you, stupid or something?" Anna was in shock. She never heard him say anything like that to her. She let him be and went to her room but before she closed the, she said, " Oh yeah, I heard what happened at the park", and with that she closed the door.

Yoh was getting bored and then somebody knocked the door. Yoh got to the door and opened it. It was Ren. Yoh coldly asked him, "What are you doing here?" Renrested his arm on Yoh's neck and said, "Hey, why can't your best friend visit you, or is it a bad time." Ren has gotten friendlier over the three years and now friends with everyone, even with Horo Horo. In fact, he acts just like Horo Horo. "Anyway, I brought my new laptop to show you so we can play games and stuff- Hey, what happened to your eyes, it's red!" Ren said. Yoh grinned sinisterlyand said, "It's because it's night time, so my eyes have a darker color. Anyway, come with me and set the laptop for the Internet." Ren walked inside and made his way to the living room. When he successfully sets the laptop, he says, " Hey, you got anything to eat?" Yoh answers, "Yeah, get anything you want from the fridge." Ren walks out of the room andYoh smiles with glee. " Why are you so happy with this so-called "internet"?" Hao asks from inside Yoh's head "Because you can get porno!" Hao says, "What is this "porno"?" Yoh rolls his eyes and says, "Do I have to teach you everything? Porno is naked stuff, like women, sex, etc." Hao excitedly says, " Then what are you waiting for! And by the way I never knew you killing someone made you so much like me." Yoh typed stuff and while it was loading, he told Hao in his mind, "So it did. Anyway what do you like lesbian or boobs...I prefer boobs." Yoh clicked on a picture and he clicked on the next and Anna looked at Yoh without him knowing and she saw what he was looking at and she ran back to her room thinking, "What on earth changed Yoh into this?" She looked down and started crying. While Yoh was looking at the pictures and Ren got back with a sandwich and was saying, " Hey the milk was stale so I threw it-" He fainted with a nosebleed with what he saw Yoh was doing.

* * *

Well maybe some didn't review because they didn't know what was in store for them so here's another chapter. I really won't continue without eight reviews or more. 


	3. Discontined

To all the people who are going to read my story, I gave the timeline, plot, Title, universe to the Entrepreneur Guy. I emailed him the two chapters.

I will start a new story which you will probably never read. **Sob**


End file.
